


Mirror Box

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, G!P, G!P Kara, Knotting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor, Russian Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Lena is visited by Red Daughter Supergirl during her heat. A night that was meant to bring them closer together only served to cause confusion and heartache. Sometimes it takes a dramatic turn of events to change things for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

For the majority of her life, Lena felt like she wasn’t a part of anything, simply occupied the same space as others. She jumped from one place to another, without ever making any sort of connections. Standing on her penthouse balcony only seemed to reinforce that feeling. Everything appeared so small. The sight made Lena feel so detached from everything. 

She grasped the balcony rails, leaned forward, and scanned the city, before letting out a heavy sigh. The high winds blew her hair behind her shoulders, but Lena didn’t feel the chill, not when a burning was coursing through her veins. 

Her heat wasn’t far behind and thoughts of blue eyes and blonde hair caused a whimper to escape her lips, but Lena cast away her thoughts. She shouldn’t let her mind wander, especially about things she could never have. 

Sensing her heat might be further along than she thought, Lena eyed the city one last time before heading inside. Feeling beads of sweat on her forehead, Lena cursed herself for allowing her heat to escalate this far. 

As she walked into her bathroom, Lena imaged the relief she would feel upon taking her suppressants and eagerly opened her medicine cabinet. However, her excitement was cut short when she noticed the bottle of suppressants was missing. 

She frowned and searched her mind, but she doesn’t remember moving it. Closing her medicine cabinet, Lena began to search the rest of her bathroom and only stopped when the smell of Alpha floated into her bathroom. 

She cautiously stepped out of her bathroom and followed the smell into her kitchen. There she found Kara in her Supergirl suit. Joy erupted deep within her, but she controlled it by reminding herself that Kara came to her as Supergirl, not as her best friend. Lena sighed when disappointment began to push down on her chest.

Supergirl held up the bottle of suppressants and rattled it with a wry smirk on her face. “Looking for these.”

Lena leaned her head to the side and eyed Kara. There was something off. An air of arrogance surrounded the Alpha and Lena squinted her eyes with suspicion. 

“I didn’t know breaking into people’s place and rummaging through their stuff was something you did, Supergirl”, Lena barked while crossing her arms and raising her chin, upset with her privacy being invaded. 

But Supergirl wasn’t paying attention to Lena’s discomfort. She was too busy reading the instructions of the bottle of suppressants with a displeased expression.  
Lena tapped her foot impatiently and sighed loudly, trying to get the blonde’s attention. “I would like those back”, Lena shifted her legs, suddenly very aware of her heat. 

The Alpha’s nose twitched and Lena smelled a spike of Alpha pheromones engulf her penthouse. The Omega swallowed her whimper. 

“That’s a long list of side effects. Taking these must be very unpleasant”, Kara placed the bottle on the kitchen counter. 

Lena eyed the bottle. “It’s not ideal but it is necessary, now if you please”, she put out her hand while trying to focus her vision. Kara’s scent was messing with her senses. 

Kara looked at her hand with amusement and made no move to hand over the suppressants. “You don’t need these”, Supergirl’s tone was low, different. 

Something akin to alarm stirred in Lena’s stomach but she couldn’t quite understand where it was coming from. “Oh really? What exactly do you suggest?”

A warm tingle spread from her neck down to her center when Kara’s eyes dropped and slowly trailed up Lena’s body. The Omega felt a blush blossom on her cheeks and tried to hide her reaction with an indignant scoff. “What makes you think I would agree to that?” 

Lena jumped when Kara suddenly stood inches from her. The Alpha’s scent surrounded her and the Omega inhaled greedily. The familiar vanilla smell wafted up her nose but beneath it all, Lena caught a new and unfamiliar scent. Before she could question it, Kara broke her train of thought. 

“You can take these”, Kara placed the bottle of suppressants on Lena’s hand. “Or we can stop pretending?” 

Lena’s heart leapt to her throat and she wondered if this was the turning point. Hope rose within her. She had imagined this moment, dreamt of the day Kara would entrust her and make Lena feel a part of something special. 

Her eyes fell to the crest on Kara’s chest and she reached out with a shaky hand. She traced it with her finger, brimming when the Alpha shuttered. Lena looked into Kara’s eyes, they were so open and soft, Lena knew she couldn’t stop this even if she wanted to. “Tell me”, she whispered.

“You’ve always known.”

The tension on Lena’s shoulders left, her entire body sagging. The weight of it all left her body. It was finally here, the moment she had been waiting for, and everything she had been holding in burst through her chest. 

Just knowing she was a part of Kara’s world, a part of something bigger than her, made Lena’s face break out into a smile. 

“I’m tired of pretending”, the Alpha gently tucked a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “It’s always been you, Lena. It doesn’t matter where I go, your scent is everywhere. I can’t deny myself this”, she placed her hands on Lena’s waist and began to rub. “I won’t deny it anymore.” 

The Omega felt a tightening low in her belly while her heart thumped happily. 

The Alpha leaned forward, her hot ragged breath hitting Lena’s ear. The Omega shut her eyes and bit her lip to keep a moan inside. 

“Let me take care of you”, Kara’s voice was throaty and it sent a tingle up and down her spine. 

There were a lot of reasons Lena shouldn’t allow it. The issue of Kryptonite still hung over them and there was so much they need to discuss. The rational part of her mind told her to take her suppressants and send Supergirl away. The selfish part of her, the part not attached to her brain, instead driven by raw emotions and need, told her to indulge. Maybe whatever issues they had could be remedied after tonight. Maybe tonight was the start of something new. 

Lena cupped Kara’s face, wanting to feel the Alpha’s skin under her touch. Her heat was in full swing and images of the Alpha’s hard dick pushing into her, assaulted her mind. She closed the gap between them and gasped when she felt Kara’s arousal against her leg. 

She had to give Kara credit, most Alpha’s would be a quivering mess by now, so close to an Omega in heat but the blonde showed restraint, waiting for Lena to give her permission. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Lena leaned up and crashed her lips onto Kara’s. She dropped the bottle of suppressants and threw her arms around the Alpha’s neck, running her fingers through blonde locks. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and brought their bodies closer while soft lips moved urgently. An ache emerged when she felt Kara’s hard dick press into her center. 

She was the first to pull away, panting heavily. “Please”, she begged. 

The Alpha’s fingers hooked under the band of her skirt and tugged down. Lena stepped out of the material and bit her lip when her panties soon followed. She was exposed from the waist down and when Kara groaned at the sight, Lena felt it all the way to her core. 

When their eyes made contact again, all the blue was gone from the Alpha’s eyes, replaced with a dark need and Lena hummed with anticipation. In an instance, Kara dropped to her knees and draped the Omega’s leg over her shoulder. 

“Fuck”, Lena whispered when she felt Kara’s breath against her folds. 

Looking down, all Lena could see was blonde locks between her legs and it sent a wave of arousal straight to her pussy. The Omega held her breath when she felt Kara’s lips brush her folds and without much delay, the Alpha lapped Lena’s silky lips eagerly. 

A loud throaty moan erupted from Lena’s mouth as Kara went to work on her pussy. The Alpha wasn’t shy about wanting the Omega, each stroke of her tongue was slow and precise, wriggling between folds. It had Lena’s leg shaking. 

Lena ran her fingers through blonde locks, encouraging the Alpha. The way her tongue felt against her folds, so soft and warm, Lena couldn’t stop the moans flowing out of her mouth and brimmed with glee when the sound seemed to spur the Alpha. 

Rough hands grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. Lena gripped Kara’s hair when her wet tongue teased Lena’s opening. Not appreciating being teased, Lena yanked on Kara’s hair. 

The Omega could practically feel the Alpha smirking against her pussy. “Why don’t you put that mouth to good use?” She said and glanced down. 

The sight was too much for Lena and her hips began to move at their own accord. She moved against the Alpha’s face with vigor and was thankful that Kara never wavered, her tongue keeping up. 

“Fuck”, Lena groaned and threw her head back when Kara’s tongue began to work her clit. 

Kara flicked Lena’s clit and the Omega’s body tensed, her back arched and she vocalized her orgasm in one long moan. Lena rode it out, her hips moving insistently, trying to prolong the rush of pleasure. 

Eventually, Lena’s hips stopped moving and her hands fell to her side. The Alpha pulled away and pressed soft kisses along her inner thigh. Lena let out a breath of satisfaction and chuckled when she saw a smug Supergirl looking up at her. 

“Someone is pleased with themselves”, Lena teased. 

The Alpha stood and Lena’s eyes were drawn to the erection straining against Kara’s skirt. 

“That was so hot”, Kara said. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Lena reached under Kara’s skirt and lowered the restraining shorts. Kara’s cock sprang free, most of it was hiding underneath the skirt but the tip was visible, red and dripping. Lena’s mouth watered thinking of tasting the Alpha. 

“What are you waiting for?” Lena reached out and took a hold of Kara’s hard member. 

The Alpha groaned and the brunette smirked, loving the effect she had on the blonde. Kara’s dick was thick and warm, and Lena gave it an experimental stroke. Kara moaned and pitched her hips forward, Lena flashed her own smug look. 

“Shit, Lena, so good”, Kara said.

The Alpha’s neck was strained, her veins pushing against her skin. The blonde’s shoulders were ridged and her hands were clenching, Lena knew Kara was reeling back, afraid of hurting Lena. 

Lena’s hand continued to move, her strokes slow. She knew the Alpha needed a release but she wanted to give the Alpha her mouth. Flashing Kara a smirk, Lena began to lower herself but before she could get any further, Kara stopped her. 

“This is about you”, the Alpha said and took her hand. 

Lena was led to her bedroom and prompted to sit on the edge of her bed. Not wanting any barriers between them, Lena quickly removed her top. She threw it across the room and smiled when she heard the Alpha inhale sharply. 

“We should make this fair, don’t you think?” Lena quirked her eyebrow.

Kara somehow tore her eyes away from Lena’s chest and grinned at the request. Kara unclasped her cape and it fell with a thud. Lena gripped the sheets beneath her and felt her body heat up when Kara began to unzip her suit. 

Lena watched, enthralled as Kara slowly undressed and before she knew it, the suit laid on the floor. Lena eyes feasted without shame. She had spent years wondering what was under the suit and now she was going to relish every inch of it. 

The Omega’s eyes trailed over strong arms, down tone abs, and landed on a long and thick cock. The ache between her legs increased when Lena imagined the big member pushing into her. 

“Scoot up and lay down”, the Alpha commanded. 

Lena reacted immediately, wanting nothing more than to be filled and stretched. Wanting her intentions to be known, Lena spread her legs when she settled down. Kara’s eyes dropped to Lena’s center and let out a groan in appreciation. 

The Alpha climbed on the bed and draped her body over Lena’s. Their centers brushed and matching moans echoed the room. 

“Fuck, so wet”, Kara said while taking a hold of her dick. “I wasn’t supposed to hit my rut for another week – “, she explained and pressed her tip on Lena’s clit. 

They both shut their eyes at the feeling. 

“But being around you, your heat, fuck”, Kara moaned as she ran her head up and down Lena’s folds. “It’s here, I can feel it. The need to fuck you and mount you.”

All Lena could do was nod, words escaping her. Everything was too much. She was dripping, Lena could feel it running down her leg. 

Her walls clenched, wanting something hard and long to wrap itself around. Lena wanted to tell Kara to fuck her, to stop teasing her, but her heat was making it hard to think, let alone form proper words. 

“Are you okay with that?” The Alpha asked, teasing her opening. 

“Yes, please!”

Then Kara’s dick was pushing into her opening. Lena squirmed, the stretch too much. She held her breath, as Kara’s thickness slowly entered her. It seemed to grow, the further it went in and Lena pushed down, not in the mood for slow. Once fully sheath, she heard the Alpha groan and let some of her weight fall on Lena. 

Lena grasped Kara’s ass and pushed her in deeper. “Fuck me, Kara. I want to be sore tomorrow”, she said desperately. “I want to know that Supergirl fucked me.” 

The Alpha gave her a sly smirk and pulled out, before slamming back in. “Oh my fucking god”, Lena yelled, her hands still firmly on Kara’s ass cheeks. 

The Alpha began to fuck her with wild abandon. Lena’s legs were wide open while Kara moved between them. Lena barely felt Kara’s dick leave her before it was roughly pushing back in. 

Her bedroom was filled with sounds of skin slapping. The noise of their fucking was making Lena wetter, her moans getting louder by the second. 

“You are so fucking tight. So wet for me and only me”, Kara said before latching her mouth on Lena’s nipple. 

“Shit!” Lena dug her nails into Kara. 

Kara sucked on Lena’s nipple, her hips never losing their rhythm. The Omega rose her hips, meeting every powerful thrust with her own. Her clit was brushing wonderfully against Kara and her orgasm was fast approaching. 

The Alpha’s mouth let her nipple go with a pop, before kissing up her chest, and sucking on her collarbone. “I always knew you would be deliciously tight”, Kara said. “Oh Rao”, her hips stuttered before it began to really drive into Lena. “Let me – ah – fuck you from behind.”

“You better”, Lena said in a haze. 

The Alpha pulled out and flipped her. Lena readied herself, hands and knees with her ass in the air. In one swift movement, Kara buried her length and Lena moaned into the sheets. 

A soft and firm body draped over her and she exhaled when hard nipples pressed on her back. It spurred her arousal, feeling Kara this way. Knowing her Alpha was mounting her. 

“I want it hard”, she said and emphasized her point by pushing back with force. 

“Anything for you”, Kara’s ragged breath reached her ears. 

A strong arm wrapped around her mid-section and pulled her back roughly causing Lena to gasp. Short and sharp, just the way Lena wanted it. Kara was thick and Lena felt her walls expand, accommodating the sheer size. 

Her orgasm was fast approaching and she could feel the knot forming, stretching her even further. “Knot me”, her voice was thick with arousal. 

The Alpha halted and oh god, Lena wanted to scream. She whined and rotated her hips, trying to find any form of release. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, fuck yes”, Lena nodded. 

Suddenly, Kara withdrew and Lena sagged with frustration, not understanding why the Alpha was denying her something they both wanted. 

“You are going to feel every inch of me”, the Alpha uttered and Lena fisted the sheets, anticipating what came next. 

Lena threw her head back when she felt full again. It was so agonizing, the way Kara was entering her, but dammit it if she wasn’t filling every inch of her cunt just right. Then Kara’s knot grew and Lena imagined it locked inside of her, keeping all of the Alpha’s seed from spilling out and she almost came. 

“I’m going to knot you”, the Alpha said and continued her slow pace. “Are you ready?” 

Lena nodded vigorously. “Give it to me.” 

In one swift movement, Kara popped her knot into Lena and something about the strength behind it, the way the Alpha’s base hit her ass cheeks, made her walls vibrate in ecstasy and she collapsed on the mattress when she felt Kara’s hot load within her. 

“Oh my god”, she moaned. 

It was a tidal wave of sweet release. She curled her toes and licked her lips, moaning without restraint. After what felt like hours, Lena sagged and sighed happily. 

Kara moved cautiously, not wanting to hurt Lena and settled them comfortably on the bed. There was so much Lena wanted to say but when Kara snuggled behind her, all Lena could do was smile and drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

Since Kara turned sixteen and presented as an Alpha, she was able to smell Omegas in heat miles away, but none of them seemed to affect her, not the way they affected other Alphas. All of that changed when she met Lena. One whiff of Lena’s heat and Kara was crawling with a need, wanting to be close to the Omega, and tonight was no different. 

The air was thick with Lena’s scent and she couldn’t stop the whimper that passed through her lips. She laid on top of the covers, her hands by her side, gripping the sheets with an iron grasp. 

She fought off her instincts and felt her muscles twitch from the effort. Her Alpha was telling her to go to Lena, to knot the Omega, but she held on to her resolve. 

Lena wasn’t hers and as much as Kara wanted to be with Lena, she knew she couldn’t. Sadly, Lena only saw her as friend, it was something Kara had accepted years ago, yet it didn’t stop her Alpha from seeking Lena’s smell. 

It was agony, smelling Lena’s heat, and not being able to go to it. All she wanted to do was fly to Lena’s penthouse, press her nose against Lena’s neck, and inhale the honey smell. 

Another whimper escaped her lips, the only noise that was heard in the quiet loft, and she dug her nails into the mattress, trying to keep herself grounded. For some reason, Lena’s smell was intensifying, and she hoped Lena took her suppressants soon because she didn’t know how much more she could take. 

Her torture came to an end when Lena’s smell diminished. Finally being able to breathe freely, she inhaled deeply, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Lena’s smell still lingered but it wasn’t as strong. 

She lifted her head off the pillow and sighed when she saw the mess she made. Her sheets torn and there was a large hole in her mattress but none of that mattered when her eyes landed on her groin. She let out a groan when she saw her dick, hard and standing. 

She shut her eyes and threw her head back, landing roughly on the pillow. From past experiences, she knew it wouldn’t go away unless she took care of it. That’s why seconds later, she slipped her hand under her sweatpants and took a hold of her member. 

Kara’s hand worked its way up and down while she let out a content sigh. Her mind instantly went to Lena and a moan burst through her lips. She thought back to the last time she saw Lena. The way her dress hugged her curves. 

“Lena”, she whispered. 

Kara stroked a little fast, imaging Lena on her knees, with her tongue peeking through her teeth. Images of Lena’s mouth stuffed with her dick, had the Alpha bucking her hips in the air. 

Her hand sped up, moving up and down her shaft, before it settled on her tip. She closed her hand around it, her thumb brushing against her slick head, while she imagined Lena moving on top of her. 

Letting her imagination go further, Kara thought of being inside of Lena. She always imagined Lena being deliciously tight, the Omega’s walls gripping her just right. She moaned at the thought and felt her balls tighten. 

She was close, Lena’s heat working her up to the point of bursting. She connected her thumb with her middle finger, creating a tighter feel and within seconds, her seed was coating her abs while her orgasm rippled through her, curling her toes. 

She moaned, thinking of coming inside of Lena, and when her load finally stopped, Kara sagged onto the mattress. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, wishing Lena was with her. 

==

There was a spring in Lena’s step as she entered CatCo’s private elevator. A wide smile spread across her face as she tapped the elevator button repeatedly, rejoicing when the doors eventually closed. 

The elevator shook beneath her feet before it began to ascend, and Lena watched the floor numbers speed up with bright eyes. Every inch of her body was vibrating with excitement and she couldn’t stop her feet from bouncing off the floor. She woke up feeling delightfully sore and there was a fullness in her heart she had never known. 

Last night was everything she wanted, everything she had wished for, and waking up knowing it had all come true, Lena was beyond ecstatic. She had been slightly disappointed when she woke up to find Kara gone but knowing she would see the Alpha at work had instantly brought a smile to her face. 

A ding was heard before the elevator doors opened with a whoosh. Stepping out of the elevator, Lena naturally searched for Kara. In the far corner, she saw the Alpha perk up when their eyes connected, and Lena pulsed with joy. She let out a huge smile when Kara practically jumped out of her chair.

Lena walked into her office and placed her belonging on top of her desk before turning around. She felt her heart expand when she saw Kara standing by the entrance, wearing a warm smile. 

“I thought you weren’t going to make it in today”, the Alpha said while she played with the hem of her shirt. 

Lena leaned against her office table and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. “Well, I had a very long night”, she smiled wider, not being to stop her joy from spilling out. 

Lena expected some sort of reaction, stuttering words or maybe a blush, but strangely, Kara was looking at her like she didn’t understand the comment. Then the Alpha stepped forward and suddenly everything changed. Kara’s smile disappeared, and her eyes darted to the floor. 

Lena’s heart spiked when she smelled Kara’s distress. “That’s not to say I didn’t enjoy it”, she assured Kara, wanting the Alpha to know she enjoyed their night together. 

The blonde nodded slowly as she continued to look at the floor. “Oh”, she whispered. “Yeah, uh, of course. I – I’m glad you did.” 

Clearly, the Alpha was upset, and a familiar feeling began to simmer within Lena. “Is everything okay?” She asked and stepped forward but froze when she saw Kara take a step back. Rejection hit Lena and her heart reacted immediately. 

“Yeah I’m fine”, Kara replied, angling her face away from Lena. 

“Would you like to grab dinner?” She asked despite the heaviness in her chest and when Kara didn’t reply, Lena felt her happiness slowly start to fade. “We can talk about last night”, she said, hoping the Alpha would agree. 

And when Kara finally looked at her again, Lena saw the harsh truth in those blue eyes and any joy she was experiencing disappeared. Familiar feeling resurfaced and Lena internally scolded herself for thinking happiness was something she could attain. 

“I have an article due, maybe another night?” The Alpha asked but never gave Lena the chance to response.

Before Lena could open her mouth, Kara was out the door. Her eyes followed Kara, helpless to do anything other than watch Kara walk away, like last night meant nothing. 

==

Kara sat at the kitchen table, lazily moving her food around. She sighed and briefly glanced at her TV screen before moving her attention back to the food in front of her. Usually after a long day of being Supergirl, Kara would unwind by watching her favorite show but lately her attention was elsewhere, reducing her favorite show to pointless background noise. 

Kara cast her phone a short glance when it lit up, letting her know she had several missed messages, but instead of picking up her phone, Kara lifted some food and brought it to her mouth. She chewed slowly, her eyes focusing on a spot on the kitchen table, while her mind wandered to Lena. 

Again, her phone lit up and her eyes drifted to her phone. She eyed it for several seconds before deciding to pick it up. There were twelve messages from Lena and all Kara could do was stare at them. 

Just reading Lena’s name caused a lump to form in the back of her throat. She swallowed thickly before she swiped her phone open. Her eyes scanned all the messages, each one asking her to meet up. Her thumb hovered over the screen but nothing came. 

Three weeks ago, the Alpha would have been jumping at the chance to meet up with Lena but ever since Lena spent her heat with some Alpha, Kara didn’t feel up to seeing her best friend. 

It was awful, knowing Lena let some Alpha knot her and being able to smell them on her. That day in Lena’s office, when the Omega stepped forward and the other Alpha’s scent hit Kara, it took everything in her not to lose it. 

For a second, she thought the scent was similar to hers but there was something different about it. It was probably just wishful thinking on her part and when the reality of the situation slammed into her, Kara couldn’t muster a smile no matter how hard she tried. 

Afterwards, she felt horrible for leaving so abruptly but Kara felt everything inside her break and she needed to get away before she broke down in front of Lena. 

Since that day, Kara hadn’t been able to be around Lena. She knew the Omega wanted to meet up so she could gush about her new Alpha but Kara couldn’t do it. She couldn’t sit through dinner and pretend to be happy for Lena. 

After staring at her phone for far too long, her thumb went to work. She wrote a quick reply saying she was swamped with work and would have to postpone. It was the tenth time she would be cancelling and every time she did, it ached just a little bit more. 

She missed her best friend. Missed the way the corner of her eyes crinkled when she smiled. Missed the sound of her laugh. Missed everything there was to miss about Lena. 

Her phone lit up once more but instead of glancing at it, she set it face down and went back to playing with her food, hoping the agonizing pain would soon disappear. 

==

Street lights were nothing but a blur from Lena’s spot inside her limousine. Eight weeks have passed since she spent the night with Kara and every day since, Kara grew more distant. Any effort made by Lena was met with excuses and quick exits. 

Most of her messages went unanswered and when Kara did reply, it was days later with little enthusiasm. For a brief moment, Lena thought about bring up the subject through text, but she felt it was something that needed to be discussed in person. However, Kara showed no interest in meeting up, so eventually, Lena stopped trying. 

On the fourth week, Lena stopped showing up to CatCo, leaving James in charge. Most of her time was spent at L-Corp, locked away in her lab, trying to find a cure to cancer with the sample of Harun-El she kept. 

Even though it was painful, Lena was willing to move on and leave behind any resemblance of friendship. So, she focused on other things, keeping herself busy so she wouldn’t have to dwell too much on her feelings. 

For a while, Lena thought she might be able to overcome it. She thought maybe she could put it all behind her and get used to a solitary life again. However, life had other plans for Lena and one trip to the drug store later, Lena clutched a pregnancy test with a shaky hand. 

A quivering sigh escaped her lips when her driver parked outside Kara’s apartment building. The door to the limo opened and Lena stepped out. Her legs were wobbly and her steps uncoordinated, but she somehow made it into the building and onto the elevator. 

The elevator trip to Kara’s floor went by fast and before she knew it, the doors were opening. The knot in her stomach only seemed to grow and when she reached Kara’s apartment door, her arm suddenly felt too heavy. With all the strength she could muster, Lena knocked on the door. 

Movement was heard on the other side before the door opened. Lena squared her shoulders and raised her chin, trying to look put together, even if she was falling apart in the inside. 

She was met with a surprised blonde. “Lena”, the Alpha fidget. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Uh – I, well”, Kara looked over her shoulder, clearly not wanting Lena to enter. 

The Omega hardened her jaw and stepped forward. “We need to talk.” 

Kara’s eyes softened before stepping to the side, allowing Lena to walk in. Lena looked around the space, not quite knowing what to do. Before, Kara’s place was so welcoming and warm but now it was cold and unfamiliar. 

Kara turned to her, a nervous expression on her face. “Would you like something to drink? I think Alex left some of her bourbon.” 

“No thanks, I’m not drinking right now”, she replied quickly. 

“Oh, okay”, Kara stopped mid-way and stood awkwardly. 

“We need to talk”, Lena repeated. 

“I know”, Kara dropped her head. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.” 

Lena swallowed upon hearing the apology. It wasn’t why she was here but hearing Kara admit she’d been ignoring Lena, it rattled something within her. 

“I’ve just been having a difficult time with – “, Kara paused and broke eye contact. “With some stuff, I just needed some space.” 

Lena clenched her hand, upset with the way the Alpha had been treating her. If Kara was going through something, why couldn’t she confide in Lena? Why push her away? Especially after the night they shared. 

“I shouldn’t have avoided you”, Kara said with remorse before straightening her back. “But I’m here now and – .“

“I’m pregnant”, Lena blurted out. 

The room became quiet while she stared at a shell shock Alpha. 

“Uhm, that’s”, Kara’s face dropped. “Congratulations.”

Lena felt a painful grip on her heart and she grind her teeth at the obvious unhappiness from Kara. 

“Who’s the lucky Alpha?” Kara adjusted her glasses with a hurt expression. 

A boiling anger emerged within the Omega. “Are you kidding me?!” Her outburst startled the Alpha. “Is that seriously what you think of me?” 

“W-what?” Kara stuttered, looking very uncomfortable. 

“I don’t sleep around, Kara.” She barked. 

“Of course not! I don’t think that”, the blonde quickly defended. “It’s just, I know you were with someone, I could – uh – smell it”, the Alpha blushed. 

“It’s yours, Kara. It’s yours.” Lena informed the blonde. 

The Alpha merely stood there, her mouth opening and closing. 

“I – what?” Kara looked at her confused.

Lena snorted, not impressed with the Alpha’s behavior. “It’s what happens when you knot an Omega.” 

“Lena, I don’t understand. We’ve never”, Kara shook her head, her eyes confused and full of panic. 

“I know you like to pretend like it never happened but this is a new low Kara.” 

Kara shook her head and stepped forward. “Lena, please. I’m not pretending”, the blonde paused before continuing. “We’ve never had sex”, Kara whispered and looked around as if someone would overhear. 

“Stop it, Kara. Just stop with the lies!”

“I’m not lying. Lena, we never slept together. Trust me, I would remember if we did”, a pink color rose on the Alpha’s cheek. 

A frown formed on Lena’s face as she searched Kara’s eyes for the truth. The Omega had always been good at reading Kara. It was the reason she was able to see through the lies. So, what she saw now, truly startled Lena. The Alpha was telling the truth and the ground began to move beneath Lena’s feet. 

She reached for the nearby couch and slowly sat down. The blonde was next to her in an instant. A calming scent engulfed Lena but not even the Alpha’s scent could ease her anxieties. She rummaged through her memories and thought back to her heat. She remembered thinking something seemed off about the Alpha. 

She chuckled darkly, before burying her face in her hands. “Of course”, she muttered. She was foolish to think Kara would go to her. That the Alpha would miraculously open up to her. 

“Lena?” Kara asked timidly. 

“It wasn’t you”, Lena whispered. 

“What’s going on?” Kara voice was so soft and full of worry.

Lena shook her head and shut her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. “I thought they were you. They smelled like you. We, uh, we –“, but Lena couldn’t finish her sentence and when she glanced over at Kara, she knew the Alpha understood. 

“Oh, I see”, Kara eyes held so much worry. “You thought we”, The Alpha sighed and looked at her lap. “What exactly happened?”

“It happened during my heat. They showed up”, Lena breathed out, not understanding how she didn’t see it. “She was wearing your suit!”

Kara tensed beside her. “My – my, what?” She laughed nervously. “I don’t have a suit, like Supergirl? Nope not me.”

Lena stared at Kara in disbelief. After everything, Kara was still lying. A few minutes ago, Lena thought her best friend, the woman she loved, had opened up to her. Had shared her secret with her. But it had been a ruse. 

Some sick game someone played on her and she had been stupid enough to fall for it because she so desperately wanted to believe her best friend would entrust her with such a delicate secret. 

Not being able to watch Kara once again lie to her, Lena stood up without a word and walked towards the door. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Kara called out.

Lena was almost at the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A deep sigh left her mouth but she wouldn’t dare turn around. “I can’t, not after”, she gulped. “When you are done lying then we can talk.” 

And Lena walked out, closing the door gently behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex sat by the conference table with a fire in her eyes while her fingers furiously typed away. Plenty of agents assumed the director was angry and veered away, afraid of upsetting her further but the truth was, Alex was just eager to get home. 

She checked her watch and groaned when she saw it was past midnight. Turning her attention back to the screen, Alex continued to type. The only thing keeping her from going home was the last report she was currently typing. Her fingers jammed the keys a little too forcefully but eventually, Alex hit one last key and let out a sigh of relief when the report was completed. 

She shut her laptop and stood before stretching with a huge smile spread across her face. Alex’s smile grew when she imagined going home and slipping under the covers, but her smile disappeared the moment she saw Kara walking towards her with a panic expression. 

Not wanting to spend another night at the DEO, Alex lifted her hand the second her sister walked into the room, stopping Kara from speaking. 

“Whatever it is, we can deal with it later.” 

“Alex – “

“I haven’t slept for two days. Two days, Kara. I want to go home and get some rest.”

“But – “

Alex let out a dry laugh before shaking her head. “There you go again, trying to stop me from going home.” 

“Lena slept with someone impersonating Supergirl and now she’s pregnant”, Kara let out in one breath. 

Alex’s eyelashes fluttered quickly while her brain tried to process the information. “Oh”, she eventually let out, her eyebrows lifting in surprise, not expecting that revelation. 

“We need to find them. Whoever did this to Lena, we can’t let them get away with it”, Kara spoke, an edge of desperation in her tone. 

Whatever fatigue Alex was feeling, quickly dissolved when she saw and smelled Kara’s distress. “Hey, don’t worry. We will find them. I promise.” 

Kara nodded with a gulp, the edges around her eyes showing her anguish. “I really messed up”, she whispered.

The director stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on Kara’s arm. “Tell me what happened.”

Kara began to explain everything, and Alex listened without interrupting, allowing her sister’s words to flow out easily. Once her sister was finished, Alex sighed, a long and heavy one, letting Kara know she wasn’t happy with the way she acted with Lena. 

“Oh Kara”, she shook her head. 

“She won’t return my calls”, Kara hung her head, distress pheromones rolling off of her in waves. 

Her Alpha roared at the smell and she felt a sudden urge to fight whoever caused Kara pain but there was nobody to fight, no one to defeat. The only thing she could do was provide Kara with comfort and support. 

“Maybe that’s because you are going about it the wrong way”, she offered some advice. 

Kara lifted her head, confusion clear in her eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“She wants the truth, so show it to her.” 

Kara remained silent, lost in her thoughts. Alex on her part, silently eyed her sister and when a thought entered her mind, she bit her lower lip, debating whether or not to voice it. 

“So, Lena slept with Supergirl?” Alex asked before she lost the courage. 

Kara glared at Alex. “She slept with someone impersonating Supergirl.” 

Alex pursed her lips and nodded slowly before adding. “True, but Lena didn’t know that.”

“What are you saying?” Kara spoke with confusion. 

“Lena knows you are Supergirl and she slept with someone pretending to be Supergirl, but Lena didn’t know that wasn’t you, but she knows you are Supergirl”, Alex rubbed her temple. “God, that was so confusing to say.”

“She was tricked Alex”, Kara said with an edge. “They took advantage of her and once we find them, I will – “, she trailed off with a fury in her eyes, obviously upset with the impersonator. 

Seconds later, Kara’s dominant scent engulfed the room. The veins in Alex’s neck pulsed and she felt the urge to bare her throat, submit to the scent, but when movement behind Kara caught her attention, Alex resisted the pull. 

“Kara”, she spoke through tight lips, trying not to inhale. 

The blonde’s eyes widen, and an apologetic look crossed her face before the smell began to subside. “Sorry.” 

Alex rubbed her neck and shot her a warm smile. “It’s fine. Just easy on the pheromones, we have Omegas out there ready to throw themselves at you”, she glanced over Kara’s shoulder and saw Omega agents drifting closer, however, one glare from her and they scurried away. “Look, all I’m saying is that maybe there’s more to it. Maybe Lena feels something for you.”

Kara scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. “The only thing she feels is anger.” 

Often times, Alex wanted to just tell her sister. Give them the push they needed. But she knew, the truth had to come from Lena, so she remained quiet and hope sooner rather than later, the truth would come out. 

“Go see Lena, fix things. I’ll have Brainy start searching for our impersonator.”

“Thanks Alex, you’re the best sister.” 

“Yeah, yeah”, she smiled and playfully shoved Kara. “Now, go make things right with Lena.” 

==

Lena clutched her phone tightly, trying to stop her hand from shaking. Her chest jumped, her sobs besting her, while she poured her heart out to Sam. 

“It wasn’t her”, she cried out. “And a part of me knew it. I just knew it.” 

“Oh Lena”, Sam said softly. 

“What am I going to do?” She asked, tears streaming down her face. 

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. “What do you want to do?”

She lightly touched her stomach and gulped. “It’s mine, Sam. Even if it’s not Kara’s, it’s mine. I can’t just – “, she stopped, not being able to think it, let alone say it out loud. 

“I know, I understand”, Sam spoke, a heaviness to her voice. 

Sam knew better than anyone, what Lena was going through, and it caused Lena to feel closer to Sam, far closer than she had ever felt. 

“Raising a pup on your own, it won’t be easy”, Sam continued. “It’s a lot of work and it takes a lot of strength. Then there’s everything else”, Sam sighed. “The world isn’t kind to pregnant unmated Omegas.”

Lena shut her eyes, an empty feeling resting in the pit of her stomach. It was just another reminder that she wasn’t part of anything, just drifting through life on her own. 

“Lena”, Sam whispered, snapping Lena back to the present. “You are far strongest than I was when I got pregnant with Ruby.” 

But Lena didn’t feel strong, she felt broken. She was about to reply when the sound of a cape fluttering, caught her attention. Her eyes drifted to her balcony and through her blurry vision, she made out the shape of Supergirl. Her heart leapt, a knot forming in her stomach. 

“Sam, I need to go”, she said with urgency. 

Sam must have heard it because she didn’t push for Lena to continue talking. “Okay but if you need me, for anything, don’t hesitate to call.” 

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Of course”, Sam replied before ending the call. 

Lena placed her phone down before turning her eyes to the balcony. Supergirl was still there, standing with pleading eyes. She wanted to ignore Kara, just leave her out there, but her treacherous heart wouldn’t allow it. 

Standing up, she crossed the distance and quietly eyed Kara, before reaching for the door handle. Lena had been ignoring Kara’s calls since she left the Alpha’s apartment but seeing Kara come to her as Supergirl, it gave her hope and that glimmer of hope was the only reason why she opened the door. 

“Is there anything I can help you with, Supergirl?” Lena’s kept her voice neutral, detached from any emotion, despite the evidence of her anguish all over her face. 

“There’s no Supergirl tonight, just Kara.”

The center of her chest felt a little lighter at the words and Lena stepped to the side, inviting Kara to enter. The Alpha took several tentative steps forward before Lena closed the door and walked back to the couch, leaving a nervous Kara standing, twirling her hands. 

“It was wrong of me, to keep this from you”, Kara said while playing with her cape. “I want you to know, it was never about your last name.”

Lena gulped, and her eyes dropped. 

“You’ve always just been Lena to me. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to be a burden.”

Lena’s gaze rose, and she softened her expression. 

“You carry all this weight on your shoulders, I didn’t want to be the cause of any more”, Kara confessed. “I never wanted you to get hurt, that’s why I wanted you far away, from all of it.” 

Lena remained quiet.

“Please, say something”, Kara begged with a slight quiver. 

Lena sighed and looked to the floor, not being able to meet Kara’s eyes. “I really don’t know what to say”, she let out a ragged breath. “It’s all some sort of sick joke.” 

“I know, I know”, Kara took a step forward. “It’s my fault. They showed up when you were vulnerable, and you weren’t in your right mind.”

“Wait, you think I was tricked?” Lena said with a harsh tone. 

The Alpha blinked, looking surprise, as if not understanding why Lena was upset. “You were in heat Lena, you were easily influenced.”

“I thought they were you”, Lena said slowly, wanting the Alpha to truly soak in her words. “I let it happen because I thought it was you. I wasn’t tricked or influenced or whatever else you are making up in your head to convince yourself that I didn’t want it”, she paused and took in a deep breath. “I wanted it, Kara. I wanted you.” 

For a split second, elation rose in Kara’s eyes, but they quickly clouded with sadness, the Alpha’s head dropping in defeat. 

“That was all I ever wanted”, the Alpha whispered. “But it’s all wrong, so wrong.”

Lena thought she should feel some sort of joy from knowing Kara felt the same way but instead everything in her was just hurting. 

Silence hung over them, as their tears fell freely. They stared at each other, words lost and feelings far too heavy to be uttered. Eventually, Kara broke eye contact and turned around, touching her ear piece before speaking. 

“Now is not a good time”, she heard Kara. 

But whatever the other person said, caused Kara to spin back around rapidly. The Alpha was looking at her with wide eyes and caught Lena’s interest. 

“What is it?” 

“The DEO found them, the imposter.”

==

The wind blew through Kara’s hair as she flew slowly, trying to maintain pace with Lena’s driver. She briefly glanced down and sighed, hurt that Lena refused to fly with her. 

Returning her eyes forward, Kara inhaled deeply when Lena’s words replayed in her mind. For years, Kara wished Lena would return her feelings. She should be overjoyed but instead, all she felt was sadness. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be better. 

She saw the DEO building and slowly began to descend, landing softly by the entrance. Lena’s driver pulled up by the sidewalk and Kara went to open the door but stopped when Lena’s driver shot her a glare. 

The Beta opened the door and Lena stepped out, with a stern look on her face. 

“Ready?” She asked, and Lena nodded. 

The ride up to the DEO was awkward and quiet. It had always been so easy, so free to be around Lena, and it devastated Kara, seeing them like this. When the doors opened, both women rushed out, not wanting to spend another second in uncomfortable silence.  
Luckily, Alex was waiting for them, and Kara dashed to her sister.

“Where are they?”

The director eyes bounced between Lena and Kara before answering.

“They are in the med bay”, she spoke and gestured for them to follow her. 

“What are they doing there?” 

But Alex didn’t answer, just led them up the stairs and they quietly followed but when they reached the top and went the opposite direction from the med bay, Kara rushed forward and spoke up. 

“Where are we going?”

“There’s something I need to tell you guys”, Alex pointed to the conference room. 

She shared a look with Lena before entering the conference room, Alex shutting the door behind them. 

“What’s going?” Kara spoke up, getting a little irritated with the situation. 

Alex eyed them both before sighing. “We didn’t capture them. They showed up.”

Kara’s brow dipped, not understanding why the imposter would give themselves up and by the way Lena shuffled beside her, she figured the Omega was having the same reaction. 

“They claimed to be, well, you”, Alex locked eyes with her. 

Kara scoffed at the comment. “They are obviously delusional.”

Her sister nodded slowly. “That’s what I thought but they knew stuff. Stuff only you would know. Stuff you’ve only shared with me.”

Lena stepped forward, her eyes searching. “What are you saying?” 

Alex sighed before continuing. “I was skeptical. So, I ran some tests”, she paused and worried lines emerged in the corner of her eyes. “She’s you.”

Kara shook her head rapidly, motioning with her hand. “That’s not possible.” 

“I ran the tests; her DNA matches yours. You guys are identical”, Alex further explained. “She mentioned waking up in Siberia, four months ago without any memories.”

“Four months ago?” Lena whispered. 

“Around the same time you fought Reign”, Alex added, eyeing Kara. 

Kara’s eyes fell to the floor and thought back to that night. She used the Harun-El to send her and Sam to the Dark Valley, in order to kill Reign. 

“The Harun-El”, she rushed out the words.

Alex’s eyes softened, nodding in agreement. “The rock, it split you. She’s a part of you.”

“She’s Kara?” Lena asked. 

“They are the same person, just different parts of the whole”, Alex clarified. 

Upon hearing those words, a joy jumped to her chest. She turned to Lena, her eyes instinctively falling to the Omegas stomach and images of a little pup running around danced in her mind. 

She stepped forward with excitement, her hand reaching out to touch Lena’s stomach but stopped herself and looked to Lena for permission. However, the Omega was currently going through her own realization, if the panic look on her face was anything to go by. 

“It’s – “, Kara broke out into a smile before she could finish. 

Lena slowly turned to her, her eyes a whirlwind of emotions. “It’s yours”, the Omega finished the sentence. 

“It’s ours”, Kara corrected. 

Lena’s eyes fell to Kara’s outstretched hand, but she made no move to reach out. “I need to get some sleep, it’s almost three in the morning”, Lena spoke in a trance before stepping back. 

The Alpha’s hand fell to her side. Desperation rose up her throat, as she saw Lena pull away. “Lena – “, she tried to get closer, but Lena shook her head. 

“I’m really tired, I haven’t slept. I need to get my rest”, the Omega said. “We can talk tomorrow, okay?”

The Alpha’s body trembled with concern. The thought of Lena and her pup far away, it pained her in ways she never knew. She wanted them to remain close, but she also wanted to respect Lena’s wishes. 

“Okay”, she reluctantly agreed before adding, “but let an agent escort you home.” 

“That won’t be necessary, I have my driver.” 

“Lena, please. I would feel much better if there was an agent with you”, she pleaded. 

Lena studied her before sighing. “Just for tonight.”

“Thank you”, she replied and turned to Alex. 

The director jumped to action. “C’mon Lena, let’s get you home, so you can get some rest”, she said and gently guided the Omega out of the room. 

Every muscle in her body jerked, as she fought off the feeling of going after Lena. Her Alpha screamed to protect the Omega and her pup. To not let them out of her sight. 

She inhaled deeply and reminded herself that Lena wasn’t her Omega. She didn’t have the right to be so overprotective. The last thing she wanted to do was push Lena further away. So, with a heavy heart, she watched Lena’s form disappear. 

Once Lena’s scent faded, Kara turned her gaze towards the med bay and with a hard expression, she marched towards her other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the comments and kudos. You guys are great!


	4. Chapter 4

Kara often found her thoughts wandering to images of her and Lena together. She would picture them together, spending their rut and heat together and in every single scenario she conjured up, they were happy. 

That’s why, reality was so painful. She never thought it would be like this. Not with this distance, not with Lena walking away from her, and especially not with Lena jerking away from her touch. 

There was a crack in their relationship and unfortunately, it only seemed to grow, every passing day. As far as Kara was concerned, everything went wrong when her other-half slept with Lena, and it was that single thought that had Kara marching towards the med bay, with a rage unlike anything she’d experienced before. 

In the corner of her eye, she saw agents scurrying away, her pheromones causing everyone to take notice and be on edge. Normally, she was more considerate, but she was far too gone in her anger to care about the effect she was having on others. 

Entering the med bay, Kara studied her counterpart. The woman was laying on the bed with her hands behind her head and her feet moving back and forth, as if following some sort of tune. 

The sight of her other-half caused Kara’s chest to vibrate, a growl threatening to escape and when the other woman’s scent hit her nose, she scrunched her face at the unpleasant smell. 

The other-Kara propped on the bed when she sensed her, a smirk forming on her lips, before she swung her legs and sat up. “Easy there”, she chuckled while waving her hand around, trying to get rid of Kara’s scent. “There’s no need to flex your power, I’m not here to challenge you.” 

She fisted her hand, other-Kara’s voice causing her ears to ring with anger. “Do you have any idea everything you’ve cost me?” 

Other-Kara’s eyebrows shot up, surprise written all over her face. “Cost you? I’ve given us everything we’ve always wanted. You should be thanking me”, she finished with a playful tone. 

“You thought this is what I wanted?”, Kara spat, stomping forward. 

The other-Kara’s head recoiled, taken back by Kara’s attitude. “Why are you so upset? She’s pregnant with our pup. We get to have a family.”

The word family struck a chord in Kara because it was something, she’d always desired and she always imagined it would be with Lena, but the Omega was never meant to get hurt. 

“You deceived her, got her pregnant, and then abandoned her”, she glared at the other-Kara. 

Other-Kara’s jaw tightened, and her nose flared. “I didn’t deceive her. I’m Kara, just as much as you are.” 

She shook her head, chuckling with disbelief. “I find that hard to believe.” 

“I can say the same”, the other-Kara snapped back. 

Kara grounded her teeth in order to stop herself from retaliating and instead choose to get answers. “Where have you been?”

“I went back to Siberia to destroy all the information the Russian government had on us”, she explained. 

“What were you doing with the Russian government?” 

“I woke up in Siberia four months ago. I didn’t know who I was or what I was doing there. The Russian government took me in. They lied to me, told me I worked for them and that I lost my memory during a mission”, she paused, letting out a heavy sigh before continuing. “They ran tests on me. They had kryptonite.” 

Alarm ran through Kara, her mind racing, not understanding how the Russian government got a hold of kryptonite. “How do they have kryptonite?” 

“I’m not sure”, the other-Kara replied with worried lines forming on her forehead. “I went back but it wasn’t as easy as I anticipated”, she admitted and when Kara opened her mouth, the other-Kara spoke up first. “I know what you are going to say, I should have gone to Alex, but I thought I could handle it on my own. It was like there was this energy inside of me, pushing me to act on my thoughts.” 

Kara remained quiet, a thousand questions running through her mind and eventually asked the one that stood out the most. “And you just happened to show up when Lena announced she’s pregnant?” 

The other-Kara looked perplexed before her features softened. “I’m not here to harm anyone. I just want us to be happy, with Lena.” 

At the mention of the Omega, Kara’s throat burned with anger. “You had no right, just showing up like that. Taking something that isn’t yours.” 

The other-Kara leapt off the bed causing Kara to change her stance, ready for a fight. “You know what I think”, she closed the gap between them, inching her face close. “I think you’re upset because I actually have the balls to go after Lena.”

A loud growl burst from Kara’s mouth and without putting any thought to her actions, she pushed her counterpart, sending her flying across the room. The other-Kara hit the wall with impact, forming a crack on the wall, before she fell down hard. 

“You took advantage of her”, she growled and watched as the other-Kara slowly stood up. “You don’t care about Lena, you only care about one thing.” 

Before she could blink, Kara was slammed against a wall with force, a hand wrapped tightly around her throat and the other-Kara’s livid eyes pouring into hers. 

“Don’t pretend like you’re so noble”, the other-Kara barked. “I’m you, remember? I know exactly what we do when Lena’s in heat. Masturbating in bed, instead of going after what we want. It’s pathetic.”

The other-Kara’s words added fuel to her anger and Kara felt a burst of strength run through her, giving her the power to break away from the hold and reverse their position. Kara gripped the other-Kara’s shirt and slowly rose her up, making her feet dangle off the floor. 

She growled, unleashing large amounts of pheromones, wanting the other Alpha to submit but her counterpart merely struggled against the hold, not the least affected by her scent. 

And that was how Alex found them, growling and snarling, their pheromones swirling around the med bay. 

“Hey, break it up”, Alex shouted while she rushed towards them. 

Sensing her sister in the room, Kara snapped out of her rage and let go of the other-Kara, trying not to smug when the blonde woman rubbed her throat, trying to alleviate the pain. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you two alone”, Alex grumbled while she eyed the med bay, noting the wreckage. 

“You are staying in the DEO”, Kara said with a stern voice. “You aren’t going anywhere near Lena, got it?” 

The other-Kara tilted her head, a smirk slowly appearing. “Whatever you say.”

Something about the way the other-Kara smirked, the arrogance behind it, it had Kara’s lip twitching, a snarl waiting to come out, but she pushed it down, and instead left the room, knowing she needed to clear her head. 

Once outside, Kara placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes before taking several deep breaths. She sensed Alex stand next to her, but she kept her eyes shut, concentrating on easing her anger. 

Breathing in clean air, no longer having her counterparts scent burning her lungs, it was doing wonders for her temper. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took one last breath, before speaking. 

“She smells different”, she said out loud, not understanding why her counterparts’ scent was so unappealing. 

Alex nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I smell the difference too. It’s the Rock of Yuda Kal”, her sister explained. “When I was running tests, I noticed its chemical compound in her pheromones. She was created by the Harun-El, it only makes sense there would be traces of it. The reason you can smell it so well is because of your heightened smell, the rest of us only get traces of it.” 

Kara sighed before turning her gaze towards the other-Kara. “I can’t believe she’s me. She has no regard for Lena’s feelings or anyone else involved.”

Alex sighed, before she spoke. “She does appear to be very impulsive.” 

Kara let out a deep breath. “But she’s me?”

“Yeah, she’s you.” 

She wide smile appeared on her face before she turned back towards Alex. “Lena’s pregnant with my pup”, she said brightly. 

Alex smiled warmly, joy radiating off the director. “Yeah, she is.” 

Images of Lena’s stomach round and perfect, bombarded her mind and her heart leapt. However, it was short lived when she remembered the way the Omega had reacted. The way she had pulled away from her touch. 

She felt her smile slowly fade away, replaced with wrinkles around her forehead. “She wouldn’t let me touch her.” 

Her sister sighed deeply, her eyes softening. “Give her time.”

“I never thought I stood a chance with Lena, never thought she would return my feelings, let alone be pregnant with my pup. It was something I use to daydream about, never thinking it would become reality and now, I have it all, yet it feels like I have nothing”, she let out a deep sigh. 

“Maybe you can have it all”, Alex said softly. “Lena just found out a lot of information in a short period of time. She’s deprived of sleep. And on top of it, she’s pregnant. Just give it tonight, then go speak to her. I’m sure you guys can work it out.” 

“You think so?” Kara asked hopefully. 

Alex’s mouth tugged upwards, making way for a small smile. “Lena loves you. That’s always been clear. She’s just hurt and confused.”

“I can’t lose her Alex. I can’t lose my family”, she felt her eyes watering. 

“Hey, you won’t”, her sister said with a loving tone. “Be there for her. She’s going to need you.” 

Kara gulped before nodding. She vowed to be there for Lena, no matter what. She will take care of the Omega and their pup, be the partner she needs, even if she can’t have her as a mate. 

==

To say Lena was irritated, was an understatement. It was bad enough she was twenty minutes late to the board meeting, on top of it, she couldn’t stop yawning or keep her eyes open long enough to pay attention. 

The last thing she wanted to do was appear unprofessional, but she wasn’t faring too well this morning, not after everything that happened last night. She was mentally scolding herself, for not getting proper sleep and skipping breakfast, when it wasn’t just her well-being she needed to worry about, but her pups as well. 

The Omega was on edge, from everything that was revealed last night, and now, she had to sit through a two-hour board meeting, suffocating in Alpha pheromones. Most days, Lena would send a glare their way and it would tamper their scent but today, Lena didn’t have the energy, so she just bounced her leg, trying to ignore the pricking on her skin. 

Lena was starting to drift off when the sound of her name woke her. She opened her eyes to see ten Alpha’s looking at her, each of them wearing a look of discontent. 

“Miss Luthor, glad you could join us”, said Judd with a condescending tone. 

Lena quickly sat up, clearing her throat before speaking. “You must excuse me, late nights in the office. We all know how that goes.” 

Judd narrowed his eyes before turning his gaze to the other board members. 

Lena clenched her jaw, knowing very well what was going through their minds. The board members never wanted Lena as acting CEO, a mindset that had more to do with her Omega status than her being a Luthor, and she knew, they were just looking for an excuse to remove her. 

“Is there anything you would like to say?” She asked when Judd wouldn’t stop glaring at her. 

Judd patted down his tie before speaking. “Of course not, Miss Luthor.”

“Very well then”, she stood up and felt a brim of satisfaction when the rest stood up as well, each waiting for her to give the word. “I think we’ve had a very productive meeting, wouldn’t you say?”

All of them nodded except for Judd, who was the only one that appeared reluctant. 

“I’ve set the date for three months from now for our next meeting”, she announced. 

After she received an acknowledgement from everyone, including Judd, Lena stood up and forced a smile on her face before walking out. Stepping out to the corridor, Lena breathed in deeply, thankful for not having Alpha musk invading her senses. 

She quickened her steps, wanting to get to her office, so she could finally get some privacy. Her heels clicked rapidly against the floor, as she practically jogged down the corridor. Once she turned towards her office, she sighed. 

She saw Eve seated by her desk and her secretary instantly perked up upon seeing Lena, but her face fell when she saw the tightness all over Lena’s face. The Omega tried to push away her irritation, but it was no use and when she neared Eve, the Beta simply smiled at her as Lena burst into her office. 

Once she was in the comfort of her own space, the brunette could already feel herself relaxing, but just as the door closed behind her, a familiar scent had her stiffening. 

Immediately, she thought of Kara but when the scent settled in her lungs, Lena caught the difference and knew, it was the other-Kara. She scanned her office and it landed on blonde hair, the other-Kara was facing the window, her gaze locked on the sky. 

“Do you make it a habit? Breaking into places”, she said coldly, her irritation not waning. 

The other-Kara slowly turned, and Lena huffed in annoyance upon seeing her arrogant smirk. 

“If you are here to apologize, I rather you wouldn’t. I’ve heard enough apolo –.”

“I’m not”, Kar interjected with a stern voice. “I don’t regret sleeping with you.” 

Something about the way the other-Kara said it, something about her tone and the shine in her eyes, it had Lena’s heart thumping with something familiar. 

“I’m here to take you out to lunch”, the edge of the Alpha’s mouth tugged further upwards. 

Lena kept her face stern, looking away and staring at the pile of paper work on her desk. “I really don’t have time.” 

She heard a whoosh and glared when her papers went flying all over her office then in a gust of wind, the blonde stood in front of her, holding up two take-out bags.

“Not even for Japanese food”, the other-Kara shot her a toothy grin.

Lena stared at the take-out bags before looking back at the blonde. “Where did you get those?”

The Alpha lowered the bags. “From a restaurant in San Francisco. I love their dumplings”, she practically salivated while she spoke. 

“How fast can you go?” 

The Alpha sped forward, making the Omega gasp. The blonde wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist. “Want to find out?”, she winked. 

It was all a blur to Lena, powerful winds hit her face, and then Lena found herself several blocks away from L-Corp, standing in the middle of a park. Lena swayed, the rush of the movement causing her stance to be unbalanced. While she steadied her feet, Lena noticed the picnic laid out in front of her. 

“It’s a beautiful day”, the Alpha inhaled happily next to her before she sat down, patting the spot next to her. “Join me?’

However, Lena remained standing, not exactly thrilled with the situation. 

“Did you eat today Lena?”, asked the blonde with a knowing look. 

Lena looked away guiltily, remembering she forgot breakfast. In the past, that wouldn’t have bothered her, but she had to take care of herself, for her pup’s sake. 

Looking back at the blonde, the Alpha wore a happy grin and before Lena could put more thought into her decision, she sat down. The Alpha handed her the bag of take-out and Lena took it without complain, her stomach rumbling at the smell. 

Lena fished out her food and silently began to eat. They sat in a comfortable silence, the other-Kara occasionally humming with pleasure when she put a dumpling in her mouth. It wasn’t until a bird landed on their blanket, inching forward to get some food, that their silence was broken. 

The blonde put a small piece of food on her hand and reached out, slowly, not wanting to startle the bird and they both laughed lightly when the bird snatched the piece and flew away. 

“There weren’t any birds on Krypton”, the blonde spoke softly, her eyes following the flying bird. 

Lena felt her heart react, at the mention of Krypton.

“I remember the first time I ever saw a bird”, the Alpha continued. “They were just flying, these little creatures, I had never seen anything so wonderful. I couldn’t stop staring”, she said with wonderment. “And now, I can fly with them”, she turned her gaze to Lena.

The Omega’s heart expanded, just seeing the pure joy of this world, through the blonde’s eyes. 

“Thank you, for sharing that with me”, Lena said, feeling her insides warm.

“You have no idea, how long I’ve been wanting to share everything with you.” 

Lena sighed, thinking of all those times she wished Kara would open up, to let her in, to allow Lena to be a part of her world and for some reason, this part of Kara, was more than willing. 

Suddenly, the blonde’s features became serious, catching Lena’s attention. 

“I don’t regret sleeping with you”, the Alpha began. “But I do regret leaving.”

Lena looked away and down, rejection settling in the pit of her stomach. “Why did you?” She whispered.

She felt a finger on her chin, gently asking her to look up and when she did, she saw the softest expression she had ever seen on the other-Kara. 

“I had to go back to Siberia. They had a lot of information on me”, she paused and exhaled. “They were ready and knew all my weakness. I was captured and couldn’t get away. I’m sorry Lena, I never meant to abandon you.”

The brunette saw sincerity in the Alpha’s eyes. “How did you get away?”

The other-Kara smiled brightly, shifting her body to face Lena, before taking her hands. “You”, she said, and Lena couldn’t stop staring at their joining hands. “I was being held captive under red sun lamps except the Russian government still wanted to test my powers. They would let me out of my cell to train, but I was too weak to fight back. It was during one of those moments when I heard you Lena. So loud and clear, as you spoke of our pup”, her face beamed. “You gave me the strength Lena.”

Lena remained silent, her emotions sitting on her chest while she concentrated on the soft hands holdings hers. 

“You’ve given me so much Lena. In more ways than one”, the Alpha confessed. 

Lena cleared her throat before speaking. “What do you mean?” 

The blonde exhaled with a delight. “You gave me my memories back”, she paused before continuing. “It was the night of your heat, I could smell you everywhere. It was the most wonderful scent I had ever smelled and just like that, everything came rushing back. Things just crystalized, and I knew, I had to go see you.”

Lena gulped, the intensity of her emotions overwhelming her. She could only stare at the blonde, studying every wrinkle, as her eye crinkled with happiness. Their hands, never separating, as she let herself, experience the moment and the feelings that came along with it. 

==

Kara kept on glancing at her watch, hoping she still caught Lena on her lunch. She had planned on going to L-Corp before Lena went on her lunch, but James had sent her on an assignment seconds before she planned on leaving CatCo, so now she was practically running towards L-Corp. 

Glancing around, Kara considered using her superspeed but just when she was about to take off, a delightful laugh reached her ear. Coming to a full stop, Kara scanned the area and her eyes landed on Lena, sitting on a picnic blanket, with the other-Kara. 

She felt several emotions hit her at once and they all seemed to be nestled in her stomach, creating an uneasy feeling. 

Lena had her head thrown back, laughing freely, and Kara felt her heart twist. The pain only seemed to intensify when she caught the brunette lightly touching the other-Kara’s arm, her laughter not dwindling. 

Kara hadn’t seen this side of Lena in weeks and a part of her was happy, delighted that Lena was laughing and smiling again, but another part of her, wished it was her causing those reactions. 

Turning her gaze to the other-Kara, she felt an anger rising within her and she marched over to them. When she neared them, the other-Kara was the first to look up with a wide smile, standing up as Kara came to a stop. 

“I was just thinking of you”, her other-self began to talk. “You know how we’ve always thought Lena had a slight Irish accent, well it turns out she spent years in Ireland, when she was in boarding school”, the other-Kara finished with bright eyes, but Kara wasn’t listening, her frustration over-riding everything else. 

“What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear not to leave the DEO”, she snapped. 

“It’s a lovely day, I thought Lena might need a breather”, she nodded towards Lena. “Why don’t you join us? We can talk, clear things out.” 

Again, Kara wasn’t really listening, her insides fuming. “You can’t be seen outside the DEO. You could be putting Lena in danger.” 

“She’s not anymore in danger with me than she is with you”, her counterpart pointed out. 

It only seemed to fuel Kara’s irritation and she grunted in frustration, clenching her jaw and looking away. 

“I should go”, Lena said, causing both Alphas to look her way. 

“No, don’t go”, Kara and her counterpart echoed each other’s words. 

Lena eyed them both from her spot on the blanket, her eyes jumping from one to the other. “I really should get going, I have a lot of work to do”, she said and went to stand up. 

Kara stepped forward, offering her hand. “Let me help.” 

“It won’t be necessary”, Lena said flatly, ignoring Kara’s offering hand. 

Kara gulped, dropping her hand to her side, trying to ignore the burning rejection. Another reminder that her touch and comfort wasn’t welcomed. 

Once on her feet, the Omega turned to the other-Kara, a warm smile on her face. “Thank you, it was lovely.” 

There was adoration in Lena’s eyes and Kara looked down, not being able to bear seeing it being directed at someone else. Somewhere in her head, her mind was telling her that Lena was technically looking at her like that, since her counterpart was her, but the hurt wasn’t letting her see it that way. 

“Anytime”, the other-Kara replied happily. “How about you let Kara take you back?” 

Kara looked up hopefully but when she saw hesitancy on Lena’s face, she felt all her optimism disappear. 

“I prefer to walk”, Lena responded. 

“You shouldn’t be walking so far with your heels. You need to rest Lena, for our pup.”

“Our pup is perfectly fine”, the brunette said curtly.

Kara gulped and adjusted her glasses nervously, smelling distress pheromones coming from the Omega. Her Alpha whined, wanting to comfort the mother of her pup, but she was afraid it would be unwelcomed by the Omega. 

Lena sighed and looked down at her watch. “I really should get going.” 

“Wait”, Kara said when Lena began to walk away, causing the brunette to stop. “You said we would talk, about our pup, and everything”, she asked, desperation rising up her throat. 

Lena’s eyes softened before she spoke. “Not right now, I really do have a lot of work I need to get done. We will talk later.” 

Kara nodded slowly, sighing softly. 

The brunette stood there and for a second, Kara thought she might retract her words, that she might invite her to talk, but it never came, and the Omega walked away, and the farther Lena got, the heavier Kara’s heart felt. 

When she felt the other-Kara shift behind her, she spun around to face her counterpart. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I could get all of us to talk”, the other-Kara explained. “I know we walk down this street almost every day to go visit Lena and figured once you saw us, all of us could sit and talk.” 

Kara frowned before groaning. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

The other-Alpha shrugged. “I went with my instincts; besides I knew you wouldn’t have agreed.” 

She shut her eyes, frustration coursing through her. “I wish you would communicate instead of going off and doing things on your own”, she opened her eyes. “You just continue to mess things up.”

Kara expected a smirk from her other-half, maybe even a retaliation but instead the other-Alpha was looking at her with confusion. 

“What?”

The other-Kara pointed at her face. “Your nose, it’s bleeding.” 

Kara frowned before reaching up with her hand and touching her nose with her finger. She felt wetness on her finger and lowered her eyes, seeing blood on her finger then her vision began to blur and the last thing she remembered was seeing the other-Kara rushing towards her, with an alarm expression, before there was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was struggling to stay awake. Everything hurt and all she wanted to do was rest, let her mind go, and stay in the darkness but thoughts of Lena kept her from drifting into unconsciousness. She tried to move, she tried to speak, but nothing was working. 

So instead she listened, hoping to hear the sound of Alex’s voice, but when she extended her senses, used her super hearing, nothing came. She couldn’t hear anything beyond the med bay. 

A cold fear touched her bones, followed by a surge of adrenaline, giving her what she needed in order to move. Bolting upwards, she winced when she felt the IV pull at her arm and without warning, a rush of dizziness washed over her. She closed her eyes and groaned, placing her hand on her forehead, hoping the feeling went away. 

“Hey take it easy”, she heard Alex and relished in the comfort her sister brought. 

She took a deep breath and inhaled greedily when Brainy’s pheromones entered her lungs. His soothing scent was aiding with the wooziness and she silently thanked Brainy for his help. 

Once the unsteady sensation went away, she opened her eyes, and she gulped at the sight that greeted her because she could clearly see the gravity of the situation in the eyes of her friends. 

“What happened?” She asked. “Why don’t I have my powers? How did I get here?”

“You fainted”, Alex said softly. “And Kara, I mean the other Kara, brought you to the DEO.” 

It didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha that her sister deliberately skipped one of the question but right when she was going to ask about her powers, a gust of wind hit her face and in a blink of an eye, her counterpart stood in front of her.

“Oh thank Rao, I was so worried”, the blonde woman said, relief washing over her face. 

Kara remained silent, studying her counterpart’s features, noting the soft expression on her face and not quite knowing what to make of it. Instead of responding, Kara slowly sat up, removing the IV and once she was situated, she exhaled slowly, dreading what she was about to ask. 

“What’s happening to me?” 

The look they shared was enough to validate her worries and unsurprisingly, Alex was the one to step forward, an explanation on the tip of her tongue. 

“Your cells, they’ve become unstable”, she said, the wrinkles around her eyes showing her distress.

Kara’s brow dipped with confusion. “I don’t understand, why is this happening?” 

“We believe”, Alex glanced at Brainy before looking back at Kara. “That it happened when you were separated. It must have created some sort of disruption.” 

Kara swallowed. “What does that mean?”

Her sister let out a shaky breath, letting her gaze drop for a split second before meeting Kara’s eyes. “Your cells will progressively get worse. Eventually, over time, every major organ will begin to fail and –“, she stopped, not being able to finish the sentence. 

“I get it”, Kara whispered because she knew how that sentence ended and she wasn’t going to make her sister voice it. “There has to be something we can do. I need my powers”, Kara stood up, desperation rushing through her. 

She thought of National City. She thought of all the crimes and alien attacks she won’t be able to stop. Most importantly, she thought of Lena and their pup. How would she protect them? 

“Don’t worry, I can carry out Supergirl duties until we figure this out”, her counterpart offered with reassuring eyes. 

She should have felt grateful. It should have calmed her nerves, yet it did nothing to ease her mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her counterpart, she did, but knowing she was defenseless, knowing the other-Kara was capable of things she no longer was, it set her Alpha on edge. 

“Nothing seems to be working”, Brainy chimed in, looking through his tablet. “We had you under yellow sun lamps for the week you were unconscious but it had no effect on your powers or cells.” 

Kara’s eyes bulged at the information. “A week?” 

Brainy slowly looked up, a guilty look crossing his face. 

“Should I expect the same to happen to me?” The other-Kara spoke up. 

“Negative”, Brainy raised his finger. “After studying your cells, we found that the Harun-El is keeping them stable, we just aren’t sure how.” 

“That’s why we think the answer to the cure lies in the Harun-El”, Alex added. “We need to develop it and study it’s components, it’s just”, she paused, looking at Kara with a worried gaze. “It’s going to take time.” 

Something about the way Alex said the words, made Kara think she didn’t have much time left. But she didn’t push the subject, the last thing she wanted to do was give Alex any unwanted pressure. 

“We should tell Lena, she will know what to do”, her counterpart said chipperly, practically bouncing on the heel of her feet. 

Kara instantly shook her head at the suggestion. “Absolutely not.” 

“Why not?”, her other-half said while hardening her eyes. “She was the one that created the formula. She studied the rock. She is our best option.”

“She has a point”, Brainy stepped in. “I’ve calculated a eighty percent chance of”, he stopped when Kara glared at him. 

Kara turned her eyes back on her counterpart, crossing her arms. “Lena is pregnant, she doesn’t need any stress.”

The other-Kara flexed her jaw. “She can handle it.”

“It’s not up for discussion”, Kara barked, glaring at her counterpart. 

After a short silence, Alex cleared her throat. “We will get started on the Harun-El”, Alex said while gently pushing Brainy out of the room. She quickly followed, giving them a cautious look on her way out. 

Once they were alone, Kara sighed before looking over to her other-half. “It’s for the best”, she whispered. 

The other-Kara breathed out deeply, her frustration apparent. “She would want to know. She would want to help”, she said making eye contact. 

A flood of emotions played out on the other-Kara’s face but there was one particular emotion, right around the edges of her counterparts eyes, that startled Kara. Her counterpart was sad and Kara felt a twist in her stomach at the knowledge. 

“I know she would”, Kara agreed because she knew Lena would drop everything to help. “But all she needs to worry about is our pup, nothing else.” 

The other-Kara snapped her eyes to the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. “I think you’re making a mistake.” 

Something about her counterparts tone. The disappointment. The judgement. It snapped something within Kara. “This is happening to me, not you. It’s my choice”, she raised her voice and felt her Alpha react, unleashing her pheromones. 

“Don’t”, her other-half warned. 

Kara knew better than to let her emotions escalate the situation but whenever she was around her counterpart, all reason escaped her. She growled under her breath, her Alpha was feeling threatened, and it wanted to lash out, prove its dominance. 

The room was engulfed with her Alpha pheromones and her counterpart reacted to her scent instantly, releasing her own pheromones. When the smell reached Kara, she began to choke on the smell, coughing uncontrollably. 

It was strong and powerful, burning her throat. She frowned, not understanding why it was affecting her so strongly then she remembered her lack of powers. She hadn’t anticipated the change of potency and now found herself about to submit to her counterpart. 

Her Alpha was crawling, snarling, upset that they were cowering to the other Alpha’s scent. She felt a vein on her neck jump and before she presented her throat, she clenched her hand and shouted, “stop!”

The smell disappeared and she breathed in rapidly, her chest heaving. She exhaled roughly, an anger rumbling in her chest, upset that she was bested but when she looked over at her other-half, she felt her anger evaporate. 

Her counterpart was looking at Kara like she could see right through her, see all her insecurities and slowly, regret rose in her other-half’s eyes. Kara gulped at the intensity, shifting her eyes downwards, not wanting to see her fears reflected in familiar blue eyes. 

“I respect your choice but Lena deserves better than the secrets and lies”, her counterparts said with a hint of sadness and Kara kept her eyes firmly on the ground. 

And when she heard her counterpart exit the room, Kara let out a sigh, closing her eyes when guilt slowly began to rise up her throat. 

==

The brunette CEO was used to doing things on her own. Growing up, she was mostly left to her own device, her father was always away, Lex was off to college, and Lillian mostly ignored her. 

And it was because of that solitary upbringing that Lena always fared well on her own but there was something about coming to her first doctor appointment alone that made Lena feel so discontent. 

That gloominess lingered with her, as she awaited her doctor. Lena twirled her thumbs nervously, her eyes jumping around the room, trying to find something to occupy her mind. Seconds later, the door opened and an Alpha doctor walked in. Lena stiffened at the musky scent, her nose wiggling at the intrusive smell.

The doctor took one look at her and let out a displeased sound, before looking at his clipboard. “I’m Doctor Belin”, he introduced himself without making eye contact. 

Lena frowned, upset at his behavior. 

“Ah Lena Luthor”, he read her name and the way he spoke her name, with disdain, had her narrowing her eyes. 

“Where’s Doctor Avery?” She asked because she had specifically asked for the older Omega doctor.

“Doctor Avery is on vacation”, the Alpha doctor answered, still not making eye contact and sounding very detached from the situation. 

“Why wasn’t I notified?” Lena tried to keep the irritation out of her voice but it was no use. 

The Alpha raised an eyebrow at her tone before clearing his throat. “We left several messages with your secretary”, he said while crossing his hands in front of him. “Will there be a problem?” 

Lena eyed the doctor and had the feeling he was annoyed to be in the same room as her. She wanted to cancel, come back another day, but she was booked with meetings for the entire week, she couldn’t reschedule. It wasn’t ideal but her concern for her pup, overrode her discomfort. 

“No, there’s no problem”, she responded.

“Good”, he replied quickly and looked back at the clipboard. “This is a prenatal visit”, he stated, looking at her for an answer. 

“It is”, Lena verified. 

“Very well, and when will your mate be joining us?” He asked, his eyes instinctively going to her neck. His face contorted with a disapproving look when he didn’t find a mating bite. “Oh I see”, his voice held so much judgment. 

Society didn’t view unmated pregnant Omegas in the best light, so the doctors reaction didn’t come as a surprise to Lena. Over the years, Lena had to develop a thick skin because being judged, came with her last name. However, the doctor’s judgement triggered a deep rooted insecurity. 

It remined her of the sadness she felt when she entered the room. She was used to tackling life on her own but she couldn’t help but wish that Kara was with her. It’s been over a week since Lena last heard from the blonde. 

Maybe it was unfair of her to be upset with Kara for disappearing, considering how cold she was towards the Alpha the last time they spoke. Yet, Lena couldn’t stop the bitterness from rising, wishing Kara would stop with the disappearing act. 

“Will the sire be joining us?” The Alpha doctor asked. 

Lena dropped her gaze, a lump forming in her throat. “The sire won’t be –“, but before she could finish her sentence, the doors burst open, and Kara rushed into the room. 

“I know I’m late”, the Alpha came into the room, pretending to be winded. “I was having a hard time finding the room, darn hallways, they all look the same”, she closed the door behind her. 

Lena smelled the difference right away and knew this was the other-Kara. She sat shell shock, not quite knowing how to react and sat perfectly still when the Alpha walked up to her and caressed her arm lovingly. 

“I’m really sorry I’m late but you know how it is at CatCo, always last minute deadlines”, she let out a forced laugh while she adjusted her glasses. “Oh, hi”, she extended her hand to the doctor, “I’m Kara Danvers, the sire.”

“Nice to meet you”, the doctor shook the blonde woman’s hand. 

The doctor’s voice snapped Lena out of her daze and she turned her eyes to Doctor Belin, noticing the change in demeanor. He seemed more alert, looking less uninterested, as if Kara’s presences somehow made a difference to the way he interacted with them. 

“Now that your Alpha is here, how about we get started?” He said, addressing Kara, instead of Lena, but the Omega wasn’t concerned with the doctor’s behavior. 

Lena’s eyes went back to the other-Kara and caught the Alpha’s eye. She must have looked confused because the Alpha took Lena’s hands into her own with a warm smile, before winking. 

Lena’s face broke out into a smile and any ounce of loneliness she was feeling, washed away, replaced with a feeling that can only be described as alive. Seeing the happiness in Lena’s face made the blonde woman’s smile grow, her thumb softly caressing Lena’s hand. 

Breaking eyes contact, they both turned their attention to the doctor. The doctor went through standard procedure and through it all, the blonde Alpha was attentive and eager. She asked questions, listened intently, and wrote down every single information on her note pad. 

It was all very endearing and it made Lena’s heart flutter happily. By the end of it, the doctor informed them that Lena was nine weeks pregnant. 

“Now”, the doctor walked up to Lena, “promise me you’ll eat proper meals and get enough rest, I’ve had a few CEO patients during my career and you strike me as the hard working type”, he smiled warmly at her. “But remember, your body and pup need nourishment and rest.” 

Lena smiled warmly in return, happy with the positive shift in his attitude. “I promise, I’ll take good care of myself and my pup.” His eyes twinkled with happiness at her response and nodded at her before leaving. 

Once the older Alpha left, Lena walked over to her clothes and began to drop her hospital gown, expecting the other-Kara to look away but when she didn’t, Lena shot her a glare. 

The Alpha was staring at her with a playful smirk. “What? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow, a smile easily forming on her face, before she signaled for the Alpha to turn around. The blonde’s smirk grew wider but complied, rolling her eyes playful in the process. Lena quickly dressed and chuckled when she caught the Alpha sneaking a glance. 

After she was fully clothed, the two quietly left the room and walked out of the hospital building, neither uttered a word until they reached the outdoors. 

“Thank you, for coming”, Lena said, angling her face towards the Alpha, as they walked side-by-side. 

“Thank you for allowing me to stay”, the blonde smiled brightly, stopping by Lena’s car.

“How did you know?” Lena asked, baffled by the Alpha’s appearance. 

The blonde’s eyes shifted over Lena’s head and looked out as if she was lost in thought. “I was having a bad day”, she explained. “Whenever I find myself upset or sad, I reach out for anything that will anchor me”, the Alpha sighed happily, her eyes making contact with Lena’s. 

The Omega felt her heart speed up at the love she saw in those blue eyes. 

“It’s your heart Lena”, the Alpha confessed, a radiant smile forming on her face. “I listen to your heart. It’s the most beautiful sound I have ever heard and just like that, all my worries disappear.” 

Lena gulped, emotions intensifying. Her heart was beating rapidly, letting her know just how alive and happy it felt. The other-Kara smiled and Lena had a feeling the Alpha was listening to her heart. 

“Except today, when I listened in, your heart was beating so rapidly. I thought something was wrong so I went looking for you and that’s how I found out”, the blonde reached out and moved Lena’s hair away from her face. “I wanted to be there with you. I want to be with you through all of it.” 

The Omega sighed happily, every emotions she had ever denied herself was overwhelming her but before she could get lost in her happiness, the Alpha’s scent reminded Lena that the Kara in front of her, was only half of a whole. 

As much as Lena wanted to dive into her feelings and find comfort in strong arms, she wouldn’t because in reality, not every part of Kara felt the same way. Lena wanted to have all of Kara, not just some of her. 

“Thank you, that means so much”, she said and cringed when she heard the disappointment in her voice. 

She eyed the Alpha and expected to find sadness but instead found sympathy. Lena sighed, her mind jumping to Kara, and automatically her eyes fell to the floor in defeat. 

“Hey”, the Alpha placed her slender finger under Lena’s chin, gently lifting her face. “She loves you”, she whispered when their eyes met. 

“Then where has she been?” She asked, hating the way her voice broke. 

The blonde sighed, briefly looking away, before making eye contact again. “She loves you, she just has a hard time showing it but she will get there, even if I have to knock some sense into her”, she finished with her trademark smirk. 

Lena chuckled softly, her vision blurring slightly with unshed tears. 

“C’mon, let’s get lunch”, the Alpha nudged her gently, giving Lena the push to get into her car. “Oh, we should go to Noon’s”, the blonde exclaimed with excitement while opening the door for Lena. “They have the best lunch specials”, her eyes sparkled at the thought of food, making Lena laugh. “You need to try everything.”

Lena shot the blonde an alarm look. “I don’t think I need that much food.” 

“Are you kidding? You are eating for two now. Don’t forget, our pup is Kryptonian, we have a big appetite”, she finished by patting her stomach with a huge smile on her face. 

“Oh god”, Lena grunted, thinking of what lay ahead, causing the Alpha to laugh. 

Lena laughed in return, her heart feeling lighter, as she settled into the back seat of her car, smiling gently when the blonde joined her. 

==

After a day like today, the Alpha swore to always appreciate her powers. Once she left the DEO, all Kara wanted to do was get home and rest but she found the task a lot more daunting than she anticipated. 

When she stepped foot outside, it dawned on her, she didn’t know how to get to her loft. She always flew home and for a brief second, she contemplated asking Alex for a ride but decided against it, knowing her sister would want to concentrate on creating the Harun-El, along with Brainy. 

She called J’onn, thought maybe the Martian could give her a lift, but he wasn’t picking up his phone and after checking the cost of an Uber, Kara was left with one option, having to take public transportation. 

That led to her to spending another hour or so, trying to figure out which bus she needed to take in order to get to her block. Eventually, a nice older Beta, pointed her in the right direction. 

The bus ride to her block was long and unpleasant. For some reason, even with all the windows open, the bus was stuffy with the scent of Omega and Alpha. 

On top of it, a few Omegas were reaching their heat and Kara had to awkwardly decline a few invitations. Overall, the entire ride was uncomfortable and when they announced her stop, she practically ran out of the bus. 

Yet, things didn’t get any better when she walked into her apartment building. She threw her head back and groaned when she found the elevator was out of order. By the time she reached her floor, the blonde was out of breath and cursing herself for getting a loft on the seventh floor. 

Huffing and puffing, she made it into her loft, only to open the door and find some of her furniture rearranged and new clothes hanging on her rack. It appeared as if her counterpart had moved in and if she wasn’t so tired, Kara would have made more of a fuss over it but instead she set out to make dinner. 

In the midst of making dinner was when her counterpart showed up. The other Alpha flew in through the open window with her cape flapping behind her. 

“What’s for dinner?” Her counterpart skipped towards her. 

“Spaghetti”, Kara grumbled. 

She picked up the pasta and turned to the steaming pot, dropping the remains into the boiling water. She quietly stirred, trying to ignore her counterpart humming behind her and when the other-Kara began to whistle, she exhaled loudly, feeling her irritation grow. 

She stopped stirring when she noticed how tightly she was holding the wooden stick and instead set out to grab the sauce, only to grunt when she remembered where she placed it. 

She lifted her gaze all the way up to the top cabinet and right when she was going to reach for a chair, her counterpart flew upwards, opening the cabinet door and retreated the jar of sauce. Her other-half handed her the jar and Kara reached upwards, a low displeased noise rumbling in her throat. 

She accepted the jar with an annoyed expression and twisted the cap, only to find it stuck. She frowned, not understanding why it wasn’t opening. She kept on twisting the cap, but it wouldn’t budge, not even the slightest. 

“Do you need any help?” There was a hint of tease in her counterparts voice.

Kara looked up at the question and growled when she saw the other-Kara smirking, still flying in the air. “I’ve got it”, she let out through gritted teeth. “Can you stop doing that?” She threw her hand up in frustration. 

“Stop doing, what?” The other-Kara looked at her with a confused expression. 

Kara gestured with her hand. “Stop flying, there’s no need for it”, she did little to hide her irritation, as she kept on trying to open the jar. 

“Oh”, her counterpart responded before descending and landing softly next to Kara.

Kara just eyed her, as she struggled with the jar of spaghetti sauce and just like that, she felt it slip from her hand. She gasped, dreading the mess it was about to make but in a blink, the other-Kara held the jar in one hand and the cap in the other, with a smug smirk. 

Kara narrowed her eyes, feeling her blood boil, before snatching the jar. “I almost had it”, she hissed. 

Placing the jar on the kitchen island, she reached for the steaming pot with her bare hands, when in a flash, the pot disappeared, and when she searched around, she found her counterpart holding it, with a stern look. 

“You don’t have super powers, remember?” The woman said, shaking her head while she walked to the kitchen sink and dumped the water. 

Kara inhaled as she looked down at her hands. She would have been severely burned, if it hadn’t been for the other-Kara. “Thank you”, she said quietly, shame rising within her when she thought about the way she’d been acting. 

Her counterpart placed the pot on top of the burner, turning off the fire. “It’s an adjustment, I know. So I get it.”

Kara nodded and knew, her counterpart understood better than anyone. “It’s just so frustrating, not having my powers”, she shut her eyes, clenching her hands. 

Her Alpha whimpered because she was supposed to be strong. The one to protect Lena and their pup, but she couldn’t even make it up seven flights of stairs without feeling exhausted. It made her feel so weak and useless. 

“I get it, really I do”, the other-Kara poured the sauce before turning to Kara with soft, understanding eyes. “But we are more than just our powers. Lena isn’t going to love us any less.” 

Kara gulped, feeling her mouth go dry. It was a strange feeling, talking to someone who knew exactly what was going through her head. She often forgot, they were the same person. 

“I just want to protect Lena”, she said, knowing her counterpart was still upset over not telling Lena. 

The woman sighed, before reaching for some plates. She set them down on the kitchen island, adding a generous amount to her plate and giving Kara only a handful. 

“Hey”, Kara said indignantly, eyeing her plate. 

The other-Kara shot her a toothy smile, shrugging innocently. “Your fault for not making enough.” 

Kara narrowed her eyes playfully. “I wasn’t aware I had a new roommate”, she pointed at the new clothes hanging on her rack. 

“Technically, I live here too”, her counterpart pointed out with a smile, before her smile disappeared, her expression turning serious, catching Kara’s eye before speaking. “You should tell her.”

“This is the only way to keep her safe and things are very delicate right now, I don’t want to do anything to mess it up”, she said but the words didn’t hold the same weight they once did. 

“That’s just something you tell yourself to keep her at arm’s length”, the woman said with a heavy voice. “Stop being afraid.”

“I’m not afraid”, she barked.

“Yes, you are”, her other-half said with a stern voice, her scent making Kara’s skin itch. 

“I’m not like you”, she growled. “I don’t just jump head first, not thinking of the consequences.” 

The other-Kara let out a bleak chuckle and shook her head, placing her hands on the edge of the kitchen island, closing her eyes. Kara could smell the distress emitting from her other-half and she thought back to their conversation at the med bay. 

“Your sad”, Kara spoke softly. “Why?” 

Her counterpart looked at her with a devastated expression and Kara felt her heart drop. 

“She’s right there, Lena is right there. Just waiting for us and you keep on pushing her away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, 'The House of L' episode blew me away! I loved all the red daughter scenes.
> 
> And thank you for the comments and kudos, they give me life!


End file.
